The New Flock
by Maxfan12
Summary: The Flocks DNA was stole the last time they were at the school. Now the School has made there children, but nun of the kids are related Exepedt Gazzy and Angels . But, when the school disides to let them go, they find out more then they want. Ari is alie
1. Meeting the New Flock

Meeting the new Flock

They through me into a small cage next to a boy who looked about my age. I growled at the jerk that had throne me in. "Oh, shut up bitch! Just be happy you have some company." He kicked the boy next to me's cage. "Leave him alone ARI!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. "You don't even know him, Talien." He yelled back. He stormed out the door. "Bastered." I whispered after he left. I looked over to see the boy with blond hair, looking at me. "What?" I asked. "Oh! Nothing. Talien? Right?" He was still watching me. "Um? Yeah?" I said. "Um…What's your name?" I was wondering way it had been 13 years and now they put me with someone? "Matthew, Matthew Ride." He said; as he put his hand throw the cage bars to shake mine. I took his and shook it, "Nice to meet you Matthew." I said just as the doors open and Ari came in with another kid. "Aw," Are said when he saw us, "you too are already covetable." He said as he shoved the new kid in to the crate next to mine. "Now Stay." Ari kicked my cage. "Watch it!" I growled. "Oh," Ari said sarcastically, "I'm shaking in my boots." He kicked my cage again. He laughed and walked out. Matthew and I looked at the boy next to me. He had strawberry blonde hair (What's with all the Freaking blonds?!), blue eyes, and, get this, wings! I mean yeah I have wings, but I thought I was the only one. Well there goes that therey. "Um?" Matthew said, "Hello. I'm Matthew, what's your name?" The boy just looked at him. I knew right then the boy need to know he could trust us. I breathed out and opened my wings. Both boys just starred. I looked back at my wings. The white coats said I got my wings from my father. They were pure black. I looked at the boy, "Well?" I asked. "Uh…," he stuttered, "my, uh, names, um, Terrence, but you can call me Terrain. What's yours?" He asked me. "Um...Talien." I said. "Cool." Terrain said. "What about you?" This question was directed to Matthew. "What about me?" he asked completely confused. "What's your story?" Terrain said. "Oh." He said as he uncurled his wings. They were beautiful. They were a mix of white, brown, and gray. Just then Ari burst threw the doors, but this time he had two kids. One was a girl, Brown hair, mocha skin, brown eyes, brown wings, about 10. The other kid was a boy, dirty blond hair, blue eyes, gray and white wings, he was about, I'd say, 9. "Let me go!" He screamed at the tops of his lungs. "Shut up!" Ari yelled at him as he threw the little boy in the crate next to Matthew. "Leave him alone." The girl growled. "Oh please." Ari laughed. He shoved the girl in the crate next to Terrain. He walked back to mine. "Got the wings out do we, Talien?" he said with a smirk on his hideous eraser face. "What? Jealous?" I said smugly. "No!" He growled and punched my cage. "Oh, I'm so scared," I pretended to be scared, "I'm screaming on the inside." That was it. Ari ripped my cage off the ground, and threw it so that it smashed into a wall. Ari threw it with such force that the impact broke the door of my cage and the top of it was completely ripped of. Ari grabbed me by my throat and shoved my up against a wall, cutting of my air. "Talien!" Matthew yelled across the room. "Now listen, you little bitch," Ari growled at me, "you my think you're all strong and mighty," he slammed my head against the wall, "but heres the truth, your not I am." Then the white coats came in and ripped him off me. When they saw what he had to my crate, they were furies. "What do we do now?" One said. "She has no crate." Another said. "Well, let's just let her bunk with one of the others. Their moving soon anyway." A woman about 35, blond hair and an ID that said her name was Anne Walker. She walked over to me. "Are you all right, sweetheart?" She asked me in a sweet, kind of mothering, tone. "YYY- Yeah." I stuttered. I was still trying to get air back in my lungs. "You'll only be bunking for a few days, ok?" She held out her hand. "Ok." I said as I took Anne's hand. Call me crazy, but, I trusted Anne. She led me to where the others were. When she saw how small and cramped the cages were she said, "Well now, this won't do." Anne said in disapproval tone. "What is it now?" One of the other white coats said. "They are all cramped up. " Anne said. "Well, ," Another white coat said, "what would you like us to do about that?" Anne thought for a second, before finally saying, "Take them to room 599," she said. All the white coats nodded and walked over and unlatched all the other cages. A white coat came up to me, I looked at Anne, who nodded at me. We almost to the door when Anne said, "And leave everything in there." The other white coats just nodded. When we got the room 599, we all were completely surprised. It was HUGE. It had 5 beds and a crib. Each bed had a name on it. My bed was all black, Matthew's was all white, Terrain's bed was red, Rachel's (who must have been the girl) bed was pink and purple; the boy's bed was a Colts bed with the name Falcon on it. The Crib was pink with black polka dots and had Caroline on it. There was a huge TV on a wall near by. There was a desk with a laptop on it. It was awesome. When the white coats left we all went to are beds. I fell on my so hard I herd the bang of springs sporting the newly found weight. I looked around to find everyone starring at me. "What? I'm not that big." I said. I noticed the little boy, Falcon, was curled up in a corner. I got up and walked over to where the boy was sitting and sit down next to him he looked up for about a fraction of a second, and then went back to looking at his shoes. "Hey." I asked, "You ok?" he looked up, "No," he said, "it's my little cousin she's not here yet." I was startled but quickly got over it. "She'll be here, I promise." I said. I saw the Falcon smile. "My names Falcon." He said "What's yours?" "Talien." I answered. One hour later we were all chatting, when the door opened and a White coat walked in caring a little girl with Blond curls, green eyes, and little white wings. She looked about two. The White coat set her down in the crib and left. I saw Falcon breath a sigh of relief. He knew his baby cousin was safe. Two hours later a white coat brought us each a pair of pajamas. Thirty minutes later we all went to bed. We were awoken to a bang on the door. A young boy about my age came in. "Can we help you?" I said getting up. "Um… are you Talien?" He asked me. "Yeah?" I responded. "They need you." He opened the door signaling me to leave. I got up and walked out the door. "Aren't you a little young to be working here?" I asked the boy. "I don't work here."He said. "My Mom does." OK. "Then why did you come get me?" I asked the boy. "I've been a signed to walk you from place to place." He told me. "Then if were going to see a lot of each other, then we should know each others name, I'm Talien." I said. "Dylan." He said just as we reached some doors that led to a conferences room. We walked in and Dylan signaled for me to sit. Five minutes later Anne came in fallowed by some men in business suits. They all sat down, Anne being at the end across from me. "Good morning, sweetheart." She gave me a sweet grin. "Did you sleep well?" When she noticed I was going to say anything she continued, "Well then. What would you say if you, Matthew, Terrence, Rachel, Falcon, and Caroline could leave the School and come live me?"


	2. Escuse Me?

Excuse me

I was stunned. "What?!" I asked. "Would you like to come live with me?" Anne repeated. "Well, personally, I would love that!" I said, "But it's not up to me." Anne nodded in understanding. She stood up, Dylan walked over and grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Very well then." She said as she reached the door. "Let's go ask them." Twenty minutes later we walked into the room to find the kids, and Terrain, watching some stupid TV show. "Where's Matthew?" I asked. "Right here." Matthew said walking out of the bathroom. He only had sweat pants on, his hair was wet and messy and there was a tooth brush sticking out of his mouth. He was starring at my arm with an angry expression. It took me a second to relies Dylan was still gripping my arm. I quickly pulled away and went to lie on my bed. "Children," Anne begun, "I have great news," I grabbed the I-pod Anne had given me last night. I put on my favorite song, that's not my name by The Ting Tings, I turned it up so I could block out the talking, but I was interrupted by someone Pulling my comforter out from under me. "What the hell?!" I yelled glaring at a very bored looking Eraser. I heard someone clear there throats, I looked over to see Anne watching me. I stood up and walked to the corner. "Now. As I was saying. How would you all like to come live with me in Virginia?" Anne said. Matthew was the first to speak. "I'm in." "Me to." Terrain said, "Count me in." Rachel said, "I'm so go." Falcon said. That was it, we were leaving the School and moving in with Anne.

The next morning they allowed us to walk around. I walked out the door and was half way down the hall, when out of no where; someone reached out and pulled me into a dark room. "What the-"I was cut off by a hand over my mouth. "Shhhhhh." Dylan told me. "I found tease last night." He showed me some files, under flashlight; one had my name on it. "I took a look inside and look," He showed me a picture of a boy about 28, black hair, dark eyes, dressed in all black, olive skin. Then I saw it; I was the spiting image of the boy in the photo. The caption under the Photo said 'Fang, with Max {Experiment 211564323947555(See, ex. 455851455447148(Matthew) for explanation.) Girlfriend.}.' ".God." I gave a quick look at Dylan, he nodded, I grabbed all the files and we walked out. "I can't believe you found these." I said. "It's the least I could-"He was cut off by a scream. We took five seconds to exchange a look than ran down the hall. When we opened the door to room 599, we came to an abrupt stop. We walked in to find Ari sitting on Matthew's chest pinning his arms above his head, will Matthew struggled. In the corner I saw Falcon, holding Caroline, and Rachel cowering in a near by. I didn't have time to think, I lunged at Ari. "Talien!?!" I herd three voice yell. The first was Dylan's, he sound like he'd just let his dog run into a fire_** (Sorry about the mental picture)**_. The second was Matthew's, he sound like he was about to rip my head of for being so dumb to do that. The third and final voice I herd, was Ari', he sound like I'd startled him more then anything. The next thing I knew I was standing up strait up, on Ari's chest with a gun pointed at my head. "One false move and I'll blow her brains out." Both the boys stiffened. "What do you want Ari?!" Matthew growled. "Simple, I want Talien."

_**Oh…Cliffy. Sorry it was so short I'll make it longer next time I promises.**_

_**P.S. I need ideas and REVEWES. **_

_**SO………………….REVEIW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ok, bye!**_


	3. Author's note

_**Authors Note**_

_**I thought you guys could use a little inside of the new flock's story.**_

_**Matthew Ride- Matthew is Maximum Ride's son. He's the new flock leader, just like his mother, He's very protective of his flock. Expeshily Talien. His father is Sam.**_

_**Talien Bachelor- Talien is Fangs daughter. She's the spitting image of Fang. She's bountiful, deadly, and smart. Every boy loves her. Her mother is Lissa.**_

_**Terrence Ride- He's Iggy's son. He is not blind. His mother is Tess.**_

_**Rachel Ride- Nudge's daughter. Just as talkative. **_

_**Falcon Martinez- Falcon is Gazzy's son. He's super protective of his baby cousin. His Mother is a girl named Annabel.**_

_**Caroline Martinez- Angle's daughter. Absolutely a like. Her father is a young man named Eddy.**_

_**Dylan Walker- Dylan's Anne Walker's son. He's fallen in love with Talien, which at the school is strictly prohibited, and he can't get out of it.**_

_**Ari Bachelor- He has no relation to Talien. Since Ari had no luck with Max, he's decided to make her son's life miserable. **_

_**Anne Walker- Anne wants' to help the kids live normal lives with, no school, no Erasers, and no white coats.**_

_**The flock has all grown, and have no idea what the school has done and have gone on with there lives. They all live in the same districts in Virginia.**_

_**Maximum Ride- Has moved in with Fang, has a job at the school where Anne is sending the new flock.**_

_**Fang Bachelor- He's living with Max and is working as a Co-president of a company him and Iggy have started.**_

_**Iggy Ride- Is living with Ella (There dating) and is Co-president of a company him and Fang have started.**_

_**Nudge Ride- Just graduated college and is moving in with her long time boyfriend, Marcus, has a job at Belks.**_

_**The Gasman- Just got into college. Has no girlfriend.**_

_**Angel Ride- Joiner in high school has a 6 month boyfriend.**_

_**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_


End file.
